Porque el amor es así
by Jass' Kagamine Hatsune
Summary: Hola! soy jass, es mi primer fics y espero que lo disfruten! :D
1. Porque el amor es Así

**Hola a todos ;) este es mi primer fic de Len&Miku espero les guste :D**

**Parejas: Len&Miku—Kiyoteru&Gumi**

**Porque el amor es así…**

Len, estaba sentado en su dormitorio escuchando su canción favorita, él era un simple estudiante, pero, ella era la cantante más reconocida en todo el mundo. Se conocían desde pequeños, cantaban juntos pero a medida que fueron creciendo; se empezaron a distanciar. Miku no tenía tiempo para estar con Len, a pesar de la gran atracción que se tenían el uno al otro cada vez que Len veía a Miku por el televisor esos hermosos recuerdos que compartió con Miku cuando eran pequeños, pero el recuerdo que más se le venía a la mente fue cuando por primera vez aquella hermosa vez que dio su primer beso decía con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué te tuviste que distanciar, porque no me llamas, ya te olvidaste de mí?—mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla tomaba su frente y agachaba la cabeza. En algunas ocasiones tomaba un viejo álbum de fotos que en su portada decía ''Mejores Amigos Len&Miku por siempre" una buena tarde que veía las fotos una de ellas se cae y Len al tomarla se da cuenta que en la parte posterior de la foto había un recordatorio que decía. Len lee con una voz suave y pausada

—''Para, que jamás me olvides… recuerda que siempre estaré en tu corazón tu mejor amiga Miku"—En ese momento Len se pone de pie y con una voz amenazante y firme dice—¡No permitiré que nunca nadie… me... me arrebate a mi mejor amiga!, en voz baja repite—Mi mejor amiga…

Estando en los estudios de grabación MKV Miku recibe una visita inesperada, Hay estaba sentado el…; en ingreso de los estudios esperando encontrarse con Ella, estaba nervioso las manos le sudaban no sabía porque… sin reparo se le venía a la mente, el día en que besó por primera vez a Miku y pensaba tomándose su cabeza—''Tengo que decírselo, no puede ser porque solo pienso en eso" ¡Se lo diré, Hoy si me atreveré!—Al encontrarse se besan en el rostro, su piel era suave el solo recordaba aquel momento—''Ese momento fue especial"—recapacitó entre susurros le dice.

—Te he extrañado—Ella pensaba en silencio "porque me siento tan triste de ver... a mi mejor a... amigo…además me siento muy nerviosa, pero, qué es esto? estoy sudando frío"— Ella le responde con una voz, baja y pausada

—No sabes cuánto lo he esperado yo… ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme antes?—Ella tomándole sus manos le acaricia su rostro Len se sonroja se pone nervioso, suda más de lo normal Miku, le sonríe, y la mira con una cara muy agradable en ese momento a Miku se le vienen recuerdos de su infancia a la mente y se le viene uno muy especial casi por coincidencia el mismo recuerdo que Len recordaba vez que veía las fotografías de su primer beso.—'' Cuando éramos pequeños el… él puso esa cara cuando sus labios tocaron por primera vez los míos, fue tan bello quisiera revivir ese momento"

Él le Pregunta como si le pregunta un poco preocupado—¿Pero.. Pero que te ha sucedido?... —Guarda silencio—¿te encuentras bien o no estas feliz de verme?... ¡Oh! cuanto lo siento, creo... Que te he importunado

—No, como crees eso es solo que al verte aquí recuerdo cuando éramos niños y lo inconsciente que he sido al no haberme dado un tiempo para ir a visitarte…—Baja su cabeza en una posición de culpable.

Él le abraza y le responde en voz baja—creo que con lo ocupada que estás no te queda tiempo para hacer lo que más te gustaba... Antes— Baja la voz y como señal de perdón por haberla hecho sentir culpable le toma su mano y le dice la chica.

—No fue tu culpa no tienes porque sentirte culpable—en ese momento a Len le rodaba una lagrima por su suave rostro su mejilla estaba humedecida, ella lo abraza fuerte y se dirige hacia Len diciendo.

—Espero que esto se repita más seguido ¡por ahora no tengo planes, para este mes! Le guiña el ojo y Len ríe…—En ese momento el representante de Miku la llama y dice:

—Vamos Miku es hora de que grabemos tu nueva canción. En ese momento Miku rodea a Len con sus brazos Lo aprisiona muy apasionadamente, Len también estrecha sus brazos y el chico le cuenta algo en el oído a Miku entre susurros.

—Pienso que por ahora estas un poco ocupada pero, volveré, a buscarte—le toma su mano se la oprime y con voz clara y firme le anuncia.

—espero no lo olvides… porque yo no lo haré tengo algo muy importante que decirte que hace tiempo he querido decírtelo...—Miku se despide, lo besa en la mejilla

—Te estaré esperando. Len sale corriendo y le grita a Miku— ¡No lo olvides, pasaré por ti en la tarde…. No lo olvides!—Miku responde a eso en voz baja

—No… no lo haré nunca lo haría, LEN.

Continuara…


	2. Todo cambia

**Todo Cambia**

Al otro día llega Len a buscar a Miku pero, resultó, que ella no estaba, Len se da la media vuelta y sale hacia fuera empuñando sus manos golpea con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio de la puerta estaba lleno de rabia el solo quería decir lo que sentía pero ella se había marchado, al haber golpeado la puerta su mano sangro mucho pero no sentía dolor, porque ,el dolor más grande que sentía era el que tenía en su corazón la recepcionista de los estudios de grabación tenía que entregarle algo muy importante que Miku había dejado para él. Al no poder contener su rabia los guardias del lugar lo sacaron hacia fuera el gritaba se había desesperado una muchacha que pasaba por la calle llamada Gumi de muy precarias condiciones al verlo tirado llorando con sus manos vendadas golpeando la acera corrió en su ayuda le tomo la mano y le grito.

—¡Basta, crees que haciendo esto, ella volverá?—Bajando la voz repite—Basta… por favor basta yo también conozco a Miku y sé que ella no te hubiera dejado, solo sé que su representante '' No la deja en paz, no quiere que… que ella sea, sea Feliz con nadie'' solo la utiliza no la deja descansar, Miku canta de día y de noche tiende a dar un concierto privado él no le trata para nada bien—Len la mira con cara de curiosidad y pregunta

—¿Cómo es que tú conoces a Miku?, ¿La haz estado espiando? O acaso la sigues… tienes que ser una de sus fans locas que no la dejan en paz, tu eres una de las culpables de su agotamiento tú la idolatras y por eso ella no tiene tiempo para mi… ella no puede hablar conmigo no tiene tiempo solo para esos estúpidos fans y tu estas en uno de ellos—Len hablaba muy grosero hacia ella, tanto así que incluso la hizo hasta llorar, después de verla llorar se siente un poco culpable y con un tono de culpabilidad le responde.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento es solo que estoy un poco molesto ella me dijo que hoy sería un día especial lo pasaríamos juntos todo el día creo que la emoción fue la que me llevo a la irá y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunta Len le tiende su mano como disculpándose ella se aferra a su mano y le dice.

—Mi nombre es Gumi….Gumi Megpoid Soy la hija de Matsue Megpoid.

Mientras responde se pone de pie y abraza a Len pidiéndole ayuda entre llantos.

—Por favor préstame de tu ayuda mi padre no me quiere ver—Len estaba un poco confundido no sabía porque, ni como, ni cuando en que momento había tenido tanta información estaba preocupado por lo que le había dicho Gumi seria verdad todo lo que ella le había dicho, En ese entonces Len se quita de encima a Gumi y le responde.

—Te ayudare pero tienes que prestarme de tu ayuda—Ella con una cara de agradecimiento le responde.

—¡Ha-Ha! Como tú digas.

Len la invita a dar un paseo para conocer más información pero, cuando se iba recuerda que la recepcionista de los estudios tenía que entregarle algo que le pertenecía. En ese momento se hecha a correr piensa—″Como ayudare a Miku será, será posible que su representante sea padre de Gumi, tendré que averiguar más ¡y esto solo lo haré por nuestro amor y por la gran amistad que tenemos!''—Al llegar a la sala de ingreso ahí estaba la recepcionista de los estudios Len estaba agotado de tanto correr y exaltado le dice a la recepcionista.

—Creo…. Creo que usted tiene algo que me pertenece señorita se…sería tan amable si me lo devolviera.

—Oh pero que Niño más amable y galán ese era el motivo por el cual traía vuelta loca a la señorita Miku Hatsune.—Responde la recepcionista a la petición de este amable y hermoso chico.

—Len pone una cara indiferencia toma lo que le pertenecía era un sobre rosa, al parecer en su interior tenía una carta pero él no estaba dispuesto a abrir su sobre ahí entonces al tomarlo se despide diciendo

—Bueno, Adiós me tengo que marchar.

—Adiós—responde la recepcionista…

Pero de vuelta a encontrarse con Gumi se fue con un paso calmado y un poco raro en él ya que siempre ha tenido un ritmo de vida muy acelerado, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y con la cabeza baja solo pensaba en el mensaje que le había dado la recepcionista ''Con razón se traía vuelta loca a la señorita Miku Hatsune"…

Pero qué significa eso, tal vez eso significa que ella también se sentía atraído por mi oh que será ″Pero, No se sentía contento al saber quizás la noticia más impactante que había recibido estaba preocupado por las palabras de Gumi y se decía a si mismo susurrando.

—¡¿Quién es ese Hombre ese tal Matsue Megpoid , de que se trata todo esto, no sé qué hacer estoy confundido?"

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba Gumi ella ya no estaba mira hacia todos lados pero no estaba, Pero escucha un grito de auxilio…era Gumi estaba siendo cargada por un hombre Alto llevaba una abrigo negro, botas de cuero, usaba un sombrero a lo estilo vaquero y tenía un parche en el ojo él no sabía que hacer estaba confundido con tantas cosas que se había enterado como que Miku no era Feliz, Que su representante era un explotador, que Matsue (el representante) había abandonado a su hija el sobre rosa, que era que tenía en su contenido Len…Sudaba que hacer pero al momento de reaccionar escucha el último grito de Gumi antes de que se la llevaran le dio su dirección era la calle Brotsh N° 65, luego ella se desvanece en los brazos de ese hombre y su bolsa cae al piso el corre e socorrerla pero el hombre de un golpe lo deja tirado en el piso, Len sangraba el golpe había sido muy fuerte al momento de despertar estaba en un hospital, y pregunta

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?, Mi bolsa, que me ha sucedido, solo recuerdo que fui en el auxilio de Gumi y luego que. Pregunta Len un poco exaltado.

La enfermera del lugar le responde…

—Lo han encontrado tendido en la calle con este sobre en su mano e inconsciente ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

El chico un poco más calmado responde:

—No lo sé… Yo solo quería ayudar a Gumi…

La enfermera pregunta

—¿Quién es Gumi?

El chico responde y mira hacia la ventana.

—Alguien que me ha servido de mucha ayuda.

Len estaba preocupado, se sentía culpable estaba ahí tirado sin saber dónde estaba Miku… No sabía que había ocurrido con Gumi, Nada no sabía nada de ellas.

—''No sé nada que ha sucedido con Miku que fue lo que sucedió, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí." Con mucha ira grita muy fuerte asustando a todos los pacientes del hospital

— ¿¡Por qué!...

Continuara…


End file.
